Silent Love
by AmnesiasDescent
Summary: This is a yaoi (K-PG 13 though!) story for the ginjinka headcanons my friend and I created for the HTF characters and I really could not help myself but write this. I will try to update this often but I am NOT making promises, it will be either every few days or once a week I'll see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Social Outcast/Actions Speak Louder Than Words

My name is Mime, I am 17 years old and go to an all boys school. Let me give a brief description of myself, I am a male, 5 foot 4; I have naturally ghost pale skin, semi long hair that I keep back in a thin ponytail, and light purple eyes. I like to wear my blue and white striped shirt, denim jeans, purple converse, and my blue beret my mother had sewn me; the beret had light purple antlers embroidered on it. I wear a uniform consisting of a black button up shirt, and black pants and whatever we chose for shoes.

I enjoy being the way I am...sometimes at least. I often times get picked on. Why? Because I sadly, like to be a mime and that causes people to gang up on me and attack me. The only reason I am a mime, is because I'm mute, I can't speak; which is why I became a mime, my actions will always and will forever speak for me. Even though it really doesn't really help me in my most dire of situations, I would never try using actions to tell anyone; in fear I might cause a future problem for myself and others.

However, there is one person. A person who was always there to protect me when I needed it, his name was Cuddles. Cuddles was always there from the day I had started being picked on, which was when I first transferred to the school. We had been friends since then. However, now-a-days, I began to feel otherwise for Cuddles. I did not want to consider it love because he has already got a girlfriend, Giggles.

I walked into the classroom after getting up at about 6:00 in the morning. Waking with a suden jolt of being in a nightmare, I was stuck to a pole while a car intentionally hit me; my body being crushed under the weight of the car. I had cried from such a nightmare, only to cry in scilence.

I took my seat at my desk as the rest of the students began to pour in. Nutty was trying to keep himself awake by drinking liquified sugar and eating chocolate bar after chocolate bar. Flippy was busily working on a letter to is girlfriend, who lived in the next state over. Mole was feeling his way around the room, poor guy, blind as a bat and had no help. Lifty and Shifty, the kleptomaniac twin brothers, worked on something; presumably the homework they never get done. Cro-Marmot, the eskimo from up-most north, was searching his back pack for his books. Splendid and Splendont, the super twins, were arm wrestling with each other; neither of them letting up at all. Handy, attempted to pick up his pencil but failed; due to his lack of hands and only use of a mouth. Sniffles, the super geneous; began furiously writting down chemical formulas, like always. Toothy was scarfing down what he had left of the toast he was made this morning. Lumpy had been fumbling with a peice of paper ever since he walked in. Disco Bear moon walked like he always did, right over to his desk. Truffles was shifting trough his pictures of him and his girlfriend. Finally, Cuddles walked in, waving a hello to everyone and flashing them a smile.

He took his seat next to me. "Good morning mime," Cuddles said to me, "I trust you slept well, right?" I just nodded, even though I was lying.

Right then, our teacher, Ms. Mirakuni walked in. Placing her stacks of papers on the desk. She looked up at us, her eyes shining the ususal silvery grey they had always been. Ms. Mirakuni, although lovely as she is, was both sweet and strict to the students of the academy. Today though, she was in a very good mood.

"Children," Ms. Mirakuni said to us, a smile pushing her lips, "it's bullying awarness this week, and we have only a few weeks before our christmas break." She then proceeded to had us all papers that said as followed:

_**Dear Students and Staff,**_

_**This week is bullying awarness week, the time to pay respect to those who lost their lives from bullying and to help those who are being bullied. On Friday, we are hosting an experience pool; meaning, if you or someone you know is a victim of bullying, then please come share. Your comments will be completely anonymous, so if you are afraid of making things worse, it will not.**_

_**We hope you will join in on this week and help out and take time to remember.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Principal Eversons**_

After looking through these, Ms. Mirakuni put on a movie about bullying; which lasted us until bell time for lunch. I went to my locker, grabbing my lunch. However, I was stopped short while walking to the lunchroom. Four figures looming over me.

"Well well well. Look who we have here, I spy with my little eye, a little whimp who's pale white." Splendont laughed, his red eyes and hair glistening in the light. "Lifty, Shifty!" He called to the twins. "You know what to do." They nodded.

Lifty and Shifty slipped over to me, grabbing me by the arms and refusing to let go of me. I tried as hard as I could to fight back, but to no avail. The grips holding me back were too tight. Splendont grinned viciously, glancing over at Disco Bear.

"Disco, search his lunch, I wanna see what "**mommy**" has packed for us this time." Splendont ushered Disco Bear over to my lunch. Disco Bear only nodded as he searched my lunch.

Splendont was now looming over me, I felt a sharp pain run through my stomach as he landed a hard punch. I fell to my knees, the twins pulling me back up; allowing Splendont to land a cold hard kick to my shoulder, breaking it. I was attempting to shriek in pain. However, I couldn't since I was mute. Splendont lifted my chin so my face was towards his.

"Aww what's the matter?" Splendont snidley asked. "Little mute boy staying that way?" Splendont just gave me another cold, heartless grin as he slammed my face against the ground and placed his shoe on my back, applying more and more pressure gradually, never letting me get up.

"KNOCK IT OFF SPLENDONT!" I heard two familiar voices call out. I looked out to see Cuddles and Splendid running towards me, Cuddles' face filled with concern and anger and Splendid's filled with fire of rage and sheer horror.

"Splendont!" Splendid yelled, getting his brother's attention, "what the hell do you boys think you're doing to poor Mime!?" Splendid pushed his brother off of my bent up and bloodied body.

Cuddles picked me up. "The same thing they always do, beat down on him." He sadly answered Splendid's question. "Hey I'm gonna take Mime to the nurse. You deal with these four okay Splendid?"

Splendid nodded, "but of course Cuddles, I wouldn't think of anything less."

I passed out from my trauma and lack of blood, so if there was anymore dialect; I could not really hear it. All I felt was a cold sensation leaving my body and a warmer one entering it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot believe that I got such amazing reviews after I finished the first chapter, I'm gald you are all enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as I am continually trying to think up new ideas to continue the progression of the story. Aside from that, enjoy the next chapter~ **

Chapter 2: A Faultered Dream

Darkness, that was as much as my eyes would let me see. Pain was shooting through my body, a white hot sensation was passing through all my veins. Strangely, I didn't mind. I mean, I was used to it by now. Though my heart pains me as I lay numbly.

I awoke to find myself in a room of white. Sitting up on the bed, I caught glimpse of the silver medicine shelves; I was in the nurse's office. I looked to the side of me to see Cuddles sitting next to my bed as he looked worriedly. I smiled sadly, only to reassure him I was going to be okay, he had nothing to worry about. Yet, I could see the pain in his eyes; telling me that he was a lot more worried than he should be about me.

"Mime, I hope you're okay." He said, his golden eyes looking like he was going to cry. "It pained me to see you in such a condition, it pained me more when the nurse had to grab the oxygen mask and put it on you."

'_What? The nurse had to get the oxygen mask?_' I questioned to myself; was it really that serious? Why would it be that serious? Did he close off my lungs to the point...that I couldn't breathe?

"I wish I could give Splendont a one f-"

I cut him off putting up my hands. I made actions that I hoped he could make out as "You don't need to protect me, I'm used to it by now, being bullied by Splendont and all". Cuddles seemed to catch on, as his eyes only got wider and more terrified with each action that I brought up to the plate. I also waved my hands up and down saying: "Don't get worried that much about me, calm down". To no avail was my plan working, it was making him gradually feel more worried than he should be; I really wish that didn't happen though.

"MIME!" Cuddles yelled, causing the nurse to come in. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE USED TO BEING PICKED ON LIKE THIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS DOING SUCH THINGS!?" I just shook my head.

"Tell me Mime." He pressed, a sense of guilt washing over me as he spoke. "Why is it you don't come to me anymore with your problems?"

I only shook my head again, feeling his eyes laying upon me. I can't tell Cuddles about this. If I do, it will only make my beatings more harsh and more severe. I could only imagine what Splendont, Lifty, Shifty and Disco Bear would do to me if I told Cuddles. Being stuffed in a locker and beaten was bad enough, but if Cuddles were to get them in trouble...swirlies, every bone in my body broken, my skin being torn off. My life would be ruined. I was afraid, and I didn't want Cuddles to get hurt. He was far too innoccent. I had to protect him, and since I was a mute, it gave me a chance to. But it would only cause more pain for me, what should I do?

I took a deep inhale and made hand gestures saying: "I can't tell you, if I did, you'll only get hurt". Obviously getting through to him again. He looked around the room nervously. Was it because I wouldn't tell him? What did I do to make him worry? I just want him to be safe, that's all.

"Mime," Cuddles started, "I want you to tell me what's happening, I don't mind getting hurt. I'm your best friend, Mime. I don't want to see you getting hurt as much as you don't want to see me getting hurt."

He hugged me, I clenched in pain. But I didn't mind. It was nice to know he was there for me. But, did I just feel my face getting warmer when he hugged me? What's this feeling I have washing over me? Lingering as my best friend and I hugged. I wanted to alert him, but I guess, no use at this point.

Just going to have to live in and with the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Wow! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support on the story I'm glad you are all enjoying this. This was SUPPOSED to be in Cuddles' Point of view...whoops, but anyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. ^^**_

Chapter 3: Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep.

It seemed like a very long while before Cuddles let me go. I felt my face heating, he has a girlfriend; I shouldn't be thinking like this! Yet I was, and had not the slightest idea why. We looked at each other, his eyes soft as a sunflower, rested upon my violet eyes. I couln't help the thoughts swirling in my head, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well Mime," he said in a soft hush, "get better soon. I'll see you later, okay?"

As he left, I put out my hand to stop him; I wasn't able to stop him. I didn't want to anymore. He had his problems to take care of, so did I. My body ached, but not because of my shoulder; my heart was causing the aching inside of me. I still didn't understand what this feeling was. I looked up to see the nurse, she was giving me a soft, sad smile.

"Mime," the kind nurse started, "I think you're falling for him." I gave her a confused look. "You're falling in love with him, at least I think that's what the term for it is."

Me? In love with Cuddles? A _**GUY**_! More to the point, he has a _**GIRLFRIEND**_! I cannot, no, WILL NOT accept the fact I am in love with him. That can't be it...can it?

I went home after school, walking in the house. My mother looked over at me, with a sad smile but her equally bright violet eyes were filled with concern. She went up to me, laying a hug on me. "My poor baby!" She cried, I could feel her tears as they landed on my shirt. "Are you okay? I swear, this has been getting worse everyday! I should just pull you out of that horrid place."

I shook my head, giving her hand gestures saying: "don't do that! I'll be fine, I promise". My mother caught on, she gave me one final hug and sent me up to my room to rest. She said father would be home soon. Just another day of pain and regret I suppose. I looked out the window hoping tomorrow would be a better day than today. Then again, I doubt it. Now that I think of it, it never has; no matter how much I asked God to make it better.

My father came home after, I could hear him and my mother discussing the details of what happened to me. I didn't hear much but I did hear plenty.

"He was bullied again dear...did you tell him to take a lea...yes I di...and he...yes he decli...he's so stubbor...yes dear, our son is very...I shall talk to him...okay, good luck."

He walked into my room, taking a seat on my bed. "Son," he tried to say calmly, "I want you to know that my mother and I are only concerned for your well being right?" I nodded. "Then why be so stubborn? Nothing wrong with protecting yourself, even if it means leaving."

I shook my head again and began frantically making hand gestures to tell him. Tell him I didn't want to leave the school or Cuddles' side. He didn't listen to me though, he just stood up and looked at me like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Son, I am going to look for houses. If your mother and I find the right one, we'll move a month after we find it." With that he left my room.

'_MOVING!?_' I thought in question to myself. '_I can't leave! If I do, who knows what'll happen. Especially to Cuddles...what'll become of him...what of me?_' All the questions, they circled my head. I fell over in a small tomb of throbbing headaches, as I clutched my head. My face becoming tear stained, I wanted to scream; I knew no one would hear me though.

I ran downstairs in a huff of both fury and sadness. My mother had just finished cooking, father was reading his book _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ by Harper Lee. Mother looked over at me, wondering what was wrong. I made hand gestures to explain if we left then I would be sadder than when we started living here. Father gave me a look of disbelief, his eyebrows curved in both surpirse and anger.

He said to me: "This move will be the best thing to happen to you and this family. We are only looking out for your safety son."

I wanted to yell at him, I just wanted to yell: "YOU ARE LOOKING OUT FOR WHAT YOU THINK IS BEST YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME HAVE A DECISION ON THIS MATTER!" However, I knew he would never let me. No matter how much I fought him about this.

After dinner, I ran up to my room. Quickly slamming the door and sliding down its cold wooden surface. I began to silently sob. No matter how much I wanted to speak, I could only do so by writing things down and making sign language. Oh how I despised who and how I was. I loathed it, Splendont could take advantage of me, my ideas would never be heard, I would never be able to express my feelings. To top it all off, I can hardly get a job that wouldn't involve speaking. I hated myself and I wished the pain would just go away.

I crawled into my bed, looking up at the stars. Once again, hoping for a better day tomorrow than what today was.

Then again...it was only wishful thinking.


End file.
